


Salt Rock Grimdorks

by Icey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/pseuds/Icey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in an alternate timeline where Rose does not end up getting stabbed by Jack Noir and instead has to face the unpleasant aftermath of going grimdark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Rock Grimdorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> You'll probably know who this is immediately, but I hope you enjoy you gift nonetheless!


End file.
